


I ngk you

by NaroMoreau



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Love Confessions, M/M, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Resort to grunting to escape embarrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Crowley has chewed on that thought for a while now, but the words have never burned his tongue as much as of late.-----Written for the Round 2 of Guess the Author of Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord Server.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #02 NGK and Other Noises





	I ngk you

Crowley has chewed on that thought for a while now, but the words have never burned his tongue as much as of late. 

_ I.love.you. _

How hard can it be? Crowley racks his brain trying to find the way. The perfect way. He just needs practice.

He tries a mirror.  _ Won't do. _

He tries his snake form.  _ Hiss, shriek, hiss.  _ Somehow he thinks the second hiss - full of yearning, perfect pitch - will go terribly over Aziraphale's head. 

One night, comfortably sprawled on the throne, limbs akimbo as per usual,  _ the idea _ lands on his lap. 

_ Bloody plants, will make good test subjects _ . 

It's just the right time. Aziraphale is out and about buying their dinner in the most out of fashion, ineffective, human way possible.  _ Going all the way there _ .

So Crowley strolls into the vivarium. 

As on cue, the plants go into their pavlovian shivers. 

"Cut it out," Crowley hisses and the leaves freeze. "Now, don't get me wrong and start doing weird shit because I won't stand for it. Just listen."

Pots get past and Crowley saunters until he's facing the african violet, choosing it for known reasons he doesn't want to name. The plant hasn't bloomed in a month and it's in impending danger. It still stands, bravely, just because its leaves are wholly green. 

_ "It needs more light, dear _ ," Aziraphale had said. 

Nonsense. Who's the expert anyway?

"Fine, c'mon I can do this." He cracks his neck, his heart rate going slightly up. "Look angel," he says closing his unshaded eyes, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. I guess you already know it,  _ bloody Heaven,  _ probably everyone does but I just-- I need to say I love you. I love you angel, since who fucking knows when and… and oh fuck it-- I love you, Aziraphale."

"Oh, Crowley, I love you too dear," comes a rasped whisper, behind him. 

_ Ngk. _

Slowly, Crowley whirls on Aziraphale, who stands a couple feet away with a bag from  _ The Araki,  _ looking particularly joyous. 

Crowley's eyes dart to the bag, inquiring silently.

"Ah, yes, I didn't want to wait to get back to you so I miracled my way back, ta-da!'

"Hmm."

"Are you feeling well, dearest?"

"Ngh."

"Oh, c'mon Crowley, I thought we were past this vocal mishaps… Is it because I said I love you?"

"Er--."

"Wait, is it because  _ you _ were declaring your feelings for me to that lovely plant over there?"

"Ngk."

"Oh, darling," Aziraphale says, ushering the demon out of the room. "Chop, chop, the rolls are waiting and I'd very much like to eat them sooner rather than later." 

Aziraphale kisses him softly on the cheek. "And I already knew it, dear. I've always have, but it's sweet of you to finally vocalize it."

Crowley blushes but doesn't say a thing. Aziraphale knows and everything is fine. Maybe this was the perfect way all along.

"I love you angel."

Behind them the african violet starts to bloom. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
